


Three's a Crowd, Four's a Party

by plasma_shipping, thirstjago (Silonrops)



Series: Modern Monsters AU [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Bondage, Cloaca, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Paralysis, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Sweet Sex, Werewolf!Kai, breeding talk, demon!zane, gargoyle!cole, jay/zane - Freeform, kai/cole - Freeform, naga!jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silonrops/pseuds/thirstjago
Summary: Monster AU foursome... kind of.The writing of this is paragraph RP style because well... it was an RP with my gf lmaoDue to AO3's formatting, the colors are gone so I tried to space out the replies.The order is: Cole>Zane>Jay>Kai and repeat.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane
Series: Modern Monsters AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591996
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	Three's a Crowd, Four's a Party

Excitement thrummed through his veins; wow, Kai was really starting to rub off on him. Cole was big, in many aspects, but his bulk didn’t entirely fit into a small apartment. And he had a job in construction, so he helped with the bills, but he ate a LOT of food in combination with his boyfriends. And it didn’t very well cover all of the times he’s knocked stuff off tables, or accidentally decked one of the three with his wings. 

At first, it was terribly embarrassing. But then as he got used to things, Cole started to enjoy passive-aggressively knocking shit on the floor. And, well, it got a  _ little _ out of hand. With Zane being the neat freak he was and Jay constantly tinkering and building with this and that, they were his biggest victims. 

They weren’t happy, to say the least. So when they  both said they had something special for tonight, Cole was a little worried in the back of his mind. But when you’re being dragged to the bedroom, it’s kinda hard to think around anything but naga you keep trying to make out with. 

-

People often thought that, since he was a demon, he’d be violent, chaotic, disorderly, destructive. But that was a vicious stereotype Zane detested. Apparently, he was neater than most mortals, as he was constantly picking up after his three. Jay was the least of his problems, he just took up a lot of space; both in the sense of his body and work.  
But doing intricate mechanical work, he kept things ... _ relatively _ organized. The important thing was he put stuff away and knew where it was when asked. Now, Kai and Cole on the other hand.

Kai was just a loose cannon in general, and when full moon nights hit, Zane really had to keep a lid on his temper. Kai rutted and howled and scratched - not to mention the fur - which destroyed everything to some degree. Cole wasn’t much better, flexing his wings in a stretch and “accidentally” knocking his dirty plate off the table. And whenever he was being moody, usually he’d whip his tail around as he walked, which was horrendous on the walls. 

Collaborating with Jay, who was suffering from the uncleanliness as well, Zane was confident that they could get their boyfriends to listen. With a seductive look, and some purring and pulling, he took care of getting Kai in the bedroom. Letting claws trail and tail explore, he quickly had him on the bed with Cole. 

-

He had a few rules, he’d keep his space as long as the others didn’t mess with his area, delicate and fragile pieces that either he made or found. The one place he wouldn’t snack in fear of crumbs or soda ruining his work.  
And Jay had a method to his madness, which is why Zane could stand his erratic piles of contraptions. It helped Jay was able to prove Zane wrong when he bet Jay ‘couldn’t find anything in this mess!’ and easily find what he needed. 

Though now he was annoyed, sure it wasn’t a big deal. Just some spare parts broken by a grey wing and then an accidental furry paw. The final straw in Cole’s passive-aggressive habits and Kai’s inability to just _listen_ and not come in here right now!  
So now, he distracted Cole with hungry kisses, keeping the boy’s attention until the made it to the bed and a throaty whine came from behind them.

Though Jay still didn’t allow Cole to turn - no… not yet.   
Hands now pressed to Cole’s cheeks and forcing him into a deep kiss, using his large body to wrap Cole up and keep him prone.  
The two weren’t in control tonight, Zane having already dealt with Kai.

-

Kai made a mistake he thinks. He thinks? It’s a blurry line by far.   
Zane led him in with seductive words and gentle touches before Jay seemed to appear, fangs bared and mumbling for permission to bite him. Kai  _ gladly _ agreeing. Not having expected Zane to bite into the other side of his neck.

Body stiffening from Jay’s venom, paralysis acting as their own binds as Zane’s fangs seemed to drip something unfamiliar into his system that settled in his gut.    
His body warming up, even as clothes were removed by practiced hands, cock already  _ very _ interested in the situation.   
One of the boys over him asked ‘color?’ and Kai managed to choke out a ‘green’ before the naga by his side disappeared, the wolf unable to reach out to make him stay.

Then Zane was moving him, decorating his form with silken rope and moving him to kneel. His body was unable to fight against the shibari. Kai presented oh so prettily but made to  _ wait _ with a gag in his mouth.  
Only able to whine breathily at the  _ very  _ hot display of two of his lovers falling onto the bed in an intense liplock.

-

Jay moved too fast for Cole to process, cause he tried to turn and look, but the naga held him in place. He’d been wrapped up in Jay’s coils, manipulated into some sort of pose. He was stuck there, trying to think through his lustful haze. 

But Jay was already by his shoulder, gently asking if he could bite. Like hell Cole would deny him. Except it wasn’t Jay who bit him first, but Zane, the temperature difference making him strain against Jay. He could barely feel the pain of Jay biting into the other side, his core becoming incredibly hot. Fangs retracted and clothes were discarded as the naga greedily took in his claim. 

If Cole hadn’t had a boner before, he did now. Jay uncoiled, and Cole was placed on the floor, kneeling. Despite being unable to move much, Jay still wrapped him like a present. That sadistic snake had to be enjoying himself because he tightened it all at once. Cole couldn’t stop the gasp, but the wanton moans afterward were new. Fuck, when did being tied up feel so good?

Jay leaned in to ask his ‘color’, and with a mumbled ‘green’, Jay was gone. Kai whined somewhere in the background, but Cole only dumbly drooled watching the demon and naga entangle, trying to rock his dick up into nothing. 

-

Happily following Jay’s lead, helping him dose their idiot lovers with some aphrodisiac to make the paralysis that much more unbearable. Deeply enjoying the surprise it elicited from both of them when he bit in adjacent to Jay. 

Situating them on the floor, with colors checked, he tied Kai up the way Kai had taught him. Both boys looked dazed and bothered, with Kai straining and whining, and Cole slowly rocking his hips with mounting frustration. 

Once they were taken care of, Zane was quick to plaster himself to Jay, teasing his neck with the empty threat of new fangs. Working in tandem they got to the bed, Zane’s hand wandering to find the nearly invisible sheath on the naga. The demon couldn’t suppress his purrs at the pathetic noises coming out of the two on the floor. 

-

Jay let himself slow down finally, easily stripping off his shirt and allowing Zane to tease his skin with sharpness he'd never deliver - needing Jay in his right mind.  
"Up," He urged softly, leading Zane’s fingers to rub gently against specific scales until they seemed to shift. 

Slick smearing against his scales until flesh out itself shifted to let out one of his members - soft little noises and some purposely released moans to torture their floor-bound guests.  
Slitted eyes wondering to the two, watching them squirm with hazy eyes. Tsking at the way Cole tried to fuck up into nothing. 

"You've both been such a pain, breaking things and refusing to listen. I think our bad boys need a lesson, don't you, Zane?" 

-

It only really clicked that this was a trap when Cole was moved next to him on the floor, both left painfully hard and desperate as their boyfriends opted to ignore them.   
He wanted to complain, or beg or even  _ apologize  _ but the gag firmly tied around his mouth kept any of his mouthy comments in check - they really did plan this well.   
So all he could do was whimper as Zane and Jay got to work, failing to struggle against the mix of venom and ropes. 

and then Jay talked, and it made sense suddenly. A punishment.   
His dick twitching at the 'bad boy' - managing to lower his head slightly in both shame and submission. A silent apology that Jay purposely ignored. 

-

Gritting his teeth, Cole squeezed his eyes shut. Fuck, he needed something...  
Looking over at Kai, he saw him gagged and bound as well, equally as desperate. He was both grinding into the floor and humping at the air. Cole looked back up, seeing Zane’s hand find his dick. 

Unable to really struggle, Cole tried to mouth something, but his mind couldn’t make words. He just wanted something to  _ touch _ him. Looking back to Kai, seeing as he was the local expert in this, he noted how even the werewolf was bowing in submission.

Managing a high whine, Cole tried to do something to move. He wanted to fuck or get fucked, but he wasn’t gonna admit to being wrong just yet. And, fuck, if he was ‘bad’, then they better damn well prove it.

-

Zane smiled into Jay when he found what he was looking for; with a little help. Humming in mock thoughtfulness to Jay’s question, he shared a smirk with the snake boy.

“Mmm, I think so, Jay. They’ve been terribly annoying. But what do you think we should do with them? I wanna use this new knot on one of ‘em.” Zane took a moment to pleasure the naga before him, after the delivery of a line straight out of a porno.

Moving to bring his half-hard dick to meet Jay’s he pumped them together, slowly, the other hand wandering the grope his chest. Occasionally, he’d look over to catch Kai or Cole staring, giving them a wicked smile.  
Leaning in, so only the naga could hear, “I wanna fuckin’ ruin them.”

-

Jay crooned lowly, teeth moving to tease Zane's pulse point before opting to kiss up behind the demon’s ear. Always enjoying the way Zane was colder than him, having been so used to everyone being warmer than him it was odd and addicting to feel a chill that didn’t make him tired.  
"One thing at a time, snowflake. I don't think they deserve anything just yet."   
Clawed hands creeping up Zane's shirt, moaning lowly at the constant attention to his cock. 

"Unless I'm not enough for you?" Jay said teasingly, voice mock hurt as he pulled back and batted his eyes at his lover.  
"Why don't we take it…" He leaned close again, mumbling softly. 

"Nice… and _slow…"  
_Moving his hands to Zane's hips to push him back oh so slightly.   
Giving the naga enough room to shimmy up, His second cock finally pressed forwards, Jay then pulling his duo cocks upwards to show off his slick cloaca.   
  
"How about it, boys? “ He addresses the two on the floor.  
"Oh, I'm sure you'd love a show, you're so generous to let us take our time. " He continued to tease, something in his gut curling at the knowledge of their captive audience. 

-

Kai couldn’t muffle the whine at the idea of a knot in him, sensitive wolf ears twitching at Zane’s whisper - clearly straining to listen to the murmurs between the two. The demon’s eyes seeming to make him feel so  _ very _ hot despite the demon’s cold demeanor.   
Practically drooling at the idea of Zane fucking him into incoherency, but then Jay spoke up.

And Kai made a low growl of protest, trailing off into a pathetic whine as his hips twitched. That’s all he could manage, though from the way his cock was already a pretty red, knot swollen and slicked with pre it was clear he was getting off on the whole situation.  
The loss of control, the dirty words, the  _ shame, _ and the fact that all he could do was watch. At their mercy. 

Usually, he could get mouthy, his own way of getting under the other’s skin to urge the punishment or get  _ any _ attention - but Zane had seemed to have thought of that. He couldn’t beg, couldn’t tease. Oh, he was already so fucking ready to beg, with whatever Zane injected into his system he swore he was going to die if he didn’t cum. But it wasn’t up to Kai to plead, they knew how to break him already, it was up to Cole and god knows when Cole’s stubbornness will crack. 

-

Kai was a mess, Cole could  _ smell _ that. But as much as his dick might be ready to give, the gargoyle wasn’t. Or at least he wouldn’t admit he was.   
Seeing Jay’s second dick pop out made his gut flip, seeing the naga proceeding without them. Giving a low growl at being so excluded, he began to wriggle what he could. Which wasn’t much. His tail flopped around on the floor a bit, and muscles flexed, but he didn’t move. 

Cole was starting to get the impression that he wasn’t gonna get off without help. He looked at Kai, who looked desperate still, whining with his huge puppy eyes bared. They gagged him for a reason.   
Looking back up, Cole let his mouth fall open, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. But his mind was hazy, he couldn’t string the words together.   
“You...please….”

-

“Of course not, bluebird, you’re always enough for me.”  
Glancing down as Jay pushed him away  _ juuuuust _ enough to let his second dick unsheathe, the demon subconsciously licked his lips. Punishments were fun, but, fuck, if he didn’t love being in on the treat beforehand. 

“Mmmm, clever lil’ snake, you’re right. You don’t mind, right, Kai? Cole?” Zane purred before trailing kisses down Jay’s chest. Claws carefully dragged on scales, finding where Jay’s butt would’ve been, had he been bipedal. Making sure to smooth with the scales, he got down to his naval while groping him. 

“Your scales look gorgeous, Jay.” Soft praises as he left open-mouthed kisses around the base, making his way down to the slick.  
He froze, though, when Cole managed to gasp out some words, nothing close to an apology yet.

“We what, baby? Gonna have to articulate yourself better than that.” Zane spared both of them a glance, feeling especially pleased with how hard Kai was already. It was a good thing they gagged him, he’d be babbling like an idiot by now.   
Zane went back to Jay, fondling him and kissing around his sex. 

-

Jay made a please sound from the back of his throat, keeping his hand slowly toying with his cocks and holding them out of the way as Zane made his way down. Rewarding the compliment with a claw through snow-white hair, locking eyes with Kai as he gently scratched at Zane's scalp - mimicking an action usually done on Kai. 

"Glad you both don't mind, clearly you have no objections since you're not  _ saying _ anything." Jay easily dismissed, he wanted Cole begging so hard they could mistake him for Kai and clearly, he wasn't there just yet. 

Then his eyes went unfocused as he gently moaned, hands on his ass and a skilled mouth on his slit, allowing himself to relax further - urging Zane to use his tongue by gently pressing his face a fraction harder into his opening.   
"Not so bad yourself, absolutely gorgeous…" 

-

Kai wanted to howl, to thrash and squirm but he felt like an overcharged battery with nowhere to go.  
Not saying anything? That wasn't  _ fair _ he couldn't say anything! 

Choking out a pathetic moan Kai changed tactics - clearly getting nothing from the two lovers on the bed. God, he wanted to be pet. To be praised but it was up to Coles damn pride.  
Head managing to lazily tilt towards Cole, Kai pulled his best puppy eyes. The low lids adding a touch of seduction as he tried to focus on Cole instead of the delicious show in front of them. 

Though his eyes still flicked back now and then before settling on Cole again, his eyes pleading. Just say sorry, Cole out of everyone knew the things he loved to make Kai scream,  has he learned nothing? 

-

Feeling his lips curl in a halfhearted snarl, Cole looked back down at his legs. Fuck, he was rock hard, and his entire body sung to just have someone touch him. Little noises escaped him, what might’ve been words, but his pride hadn’t given. 

Looking at Kai for help, he saw the boy had turned his eyes to him. He was just as stuck as Cole, if not more so. There was precum leaking like a faucet down his cock, his knot already swelling.  
Looking between Kai and the display in front of him, he tried to get them to meet him halfway. 

“ ‘m sorry..” it was mumbled and he ducked his head, but there, that was something. 

-

“Flattery isn’t gonna get you to finish any sooner,” Zane teased, proceeding to contradict himself and press his mouth over Jay’s entrance. 

Pushing his tongue in, he felt the inside of naga carefully, as if he was mapping it out for the first time. He let obscene moans echo, feeling Jay constrict at the sensation. One hand left the naga’s ass to help him play with the lower dick that knocked against his forehead. He chanced a lookup, blinking slowly but never stopping. 

He did slow to just gentle sucks when he caught a ‘sorry’. Keeping his mouth on Jay, he cast a disinterested glance in the direction of their captive audience, before looking back up at Jay with the same look and a raised brow. 

-

"Flattery gets me to the best part it seems, Why would I wanna finish so soon when I love when you eat me out?" Jay questioned with a grind of his hips, unable to stop the moan that tumbled out as Zane penetrated him. 

Both hands now caressing the other’s hair as Zane took over on pleasuring his cock, not intense as to lose his focus but absolutely enough to be enjoyable.   
Then he heard a pathetic apology, Zane slowing down and sharing the same unimpressed look Jay was, what a poor excuse to stop Zane’s fantastic mouth. 

Then the naga smiled wickedly, pressing Zane's face back down to continue.   
"Did you hear something?" 

-

Kai groaned again, this time in irritation as his wide doe eyes were traded to slit daggers he sent Cole's way.  
Cole knew damn well a single sorry wasn't going to work, it didn't even work on  _ him. _

What soothed the irritation though was that Cole looked just as bad as he did, Kai trying to ignore the throb in his lower gut at seeing Cole submissive - even if it was only a little.   
Clearly just as hard, unused to not being in control just like Zane originally was. 

It was hot, annoying but still very hot to watch - hard to choose between watching Zane's skillful tongue on their attractive snake boyfriend or watching Cole squirm as well. 

-

Feeling the pressure on his actions, Cole tried to struggle again, growling this time. He ended up leaned forward, panting. When did he get so sweaty? He could feel the glare from Kai, thumping his tail in irritation.

Hanging his head, he felt the whine climb up his throat at being ignored. Still trying to hold onto...whatever he had. Again, looking to Kai, trying to get him to give him some sort of trick to rile them up as well.  
“I..Pleeeeease, fuck, it...I-we need..” Cole felt the pitch in his voice as he spoke, wishing he could fold back his ears like Kai. He looked up at them hazily, still halfway to nonsensical.

-

Happy to go back down on Jay, he let out a hum of denial, tilting his head to get to more of Jay; get deeper. Knelt on the bed, slightly bent over, he let his tail slowly twirl in the air, purposefully drawing attention to his stuck-out ass.

Zane pressed forward, slowly pumping Jay in time with the slight suction he added, moaning into the naga. Fuck, he tasted  _ wonderful _ , Zane could spend the whole night just doing this. He pushed Jay’s ass closer, trying to tongue fuck him as deep as he could.

Cole finally made a halfway decent excuse of a whine, and Zane pulled back to breathe. Liquid dribbled down his chin, his tongue swiping his lips lazily. He took a moment to rip his eyes from his own saliva and glistening slick, looking up at the naga.  
“Wha’d’ya think? Should we make ‘em beg more?” Zane’s face split in a sadistic grin, knowing the answer.

-

Jay let out another throaty moan as Zane plunged his wickedly long tongue into him, each suck sending a thrill down his spine and a jolt to his cocks.  
Meeting Zane easily as he continued to grind messily until Zane was practically soaked.

Then Cole whined and Zane pulled back, leaving him clenching around nothing with an irritated whine and sending Cole an unimpressed glare.   
"If you're not gonna beg properly, don't say anything. We're  _ busssssy." _ Jay hissed, literally. Losing both his patience and his enunciation as time dragged on. 

"Now then…" He purred, instant change of attitude when directed at the cute demon straddling his lower half - lightly smacking the plush ass sticking upwards with the end of his tail before spreading his cloaca with a slick noise.  
"How about we continue, frosty?“ 

-

Even Kai seemed unimpressed with Cole's 'begging', going as far as to snicker at the way Jay simply shut him down.   
Raising an eyebrow at Cole in a 'really?' sort of gesture since he lacked his arms and voice currently. 

Though that look was once again curled into a smile as he managed to shake his head slightly in disbelief. Lust momentarily forgotten before the slapping noise and familiar smell of lust pulled his attention back.   
Mouth drooling at the idea of eating out their little snake, or  _ fuck _ even the perky ass stuck up in the air tantalizingly. 

-

Sagging forward, knowing he’d have to break at some point, Cole let out a pitiful whine. But, even with the strain on his binds, he nearly jolted at a new sensation.

Bent over, he was able to  _ barely  _ touch the tip of his dick with his torso. And just that was jarring, drawing a loud moan out of him. Yet he couldn’t move, so that was all it was; momentary. It left him panting, looking up at the lewd display and yearning for those touches that much more.

He looked at Kai out of the corner of his eye before he felt quiet pleas falling from his lips. He sat up and stared desperately, repeating the quiet murmurs.

-

Pleasantly gasping at the blow, Zane gave Jay’s cloaca a long lick before he readjusted. Laying the naga down so he was out of view, he surged up to share a slippery kiss. Straddling Jay, so as to better flatten himself out of view. He groaned into his mouth, happily using his tongue to trace the folded fangs in Jay’s mouth.

Disconnecting, he took a moment, locking his mouth shut and squinting in concentration. Then reopening his mouth to let a longer tongue unfurl. Swiftly going finding his way back, he took a moment to appreciate both of Jay’s dicks.

Winding his tongue around one and take it into his mouth for a gentle suck, before letting go and treating the other. Distantly he could hear Cole, but he couldn't care at the moment. He knew the gargoyle didn’t need any help working himself up.

Finally returning to Jay’s slick opening, he was quick to plunge his tongue as deep as he could, moving and pushing to find Jay’s sweet spot.

-

Jay gasped softly at the lick before Zane made his way upwards, locking them in a passionate kiss - greedily accepting the taste of his own slick and still kissing at Zane's lips even when he glued his own mouth shut. 

Then Zane let out the longer tongue and he openly moaned in excitement. 

Each suck on his cocks making his head lull back in pleasure, hands quick to once more thread through the demons hair and thumb over his horns.   
The gentle sucks contrasted violently by the way Zane filled him up with his tongue, Jay unable to help the way his back snapped into an arch with a borderline  _ scream _ of a moan.

It was unsure if Jay didn't hear or just didn't care about Cole's soft muttering, distracted by a long, slick tongue pressing against all the right spots. 

-

Kai's hips were managing to subtly rock, panting at the lewd display. He loved Jay's moans, adored the boy’s screams. Conflicted because it was  _ so _ hot but very conflicting because he wasn't apart of it. 

But Zane was purposely out of view, leaving Kai's head spinning with images of Jay's face and Zane’s wet mouth.   
Having to make due turning and watching the way Cole slowly broke, tantalizingly close to what they both wanted. 

A low hum of encouragement, fluttering his eyelids and trying to urge the gargoyle on. 

-

“I, fuck, I’m sorry!” Cole managed out with a whine. It felt like a star was collapsing inside his body, he craved someone’s touch. 

He hazily saw Kai, trying to lean towards his werewolf, ending up rocking with his heartbeat. Flashes of mating Kai, bringing him to try and find the bond mark on the boy.   
Slick noises and screeches ring his ears but he couldn’t seem to differentiate anything. Right now, his brain was locked on Kai, who he felt like he needed to smother. 

-

Pinning Jay’s hips, he breathed slowly, wringing every nerve he could touch. He pulled off with a gasp, retracting his tongue. Smiling, almost dizzily, up at Jay, nuzzling into the base of his cocks while he caught his breath. 

He heard Cole’s first apology, looking back to Jay with a smirk. Ignoring the noirette again, he released Jay’s hips. Hands going to hold his dicks together, he let his tongue wind around the two combined, knowing he couldn’t get both down without mutilating his jaw and throat. 

Closing his eyes, he let one hand fall to play with Jay’s messy opening. Fingers gently went in, kneading just beyond the entrance. Moaning at just what he could see, let alone feel and hear and taste, Zane stared hazily up at Jay, purring loudly. 

-

Jay didn't respond to Cole, not even in a mocking way, struggling to breathe through Zane’s assault on his cloaca was enough to a challenge let alone adding any attempt to focus on the subpar begging. 

Then Zane was pulling out of him only to play with his cocks, doing what Jay liked to call a 'tongue job' while still teasing his lower sex.   
" _ God _ , you're so good at this. Should be a full-time job for you - just having  _ you _ eating me out every day would be a wet dream come true." 

The end of his tail wrapping around Zane's leg adoringly, a devilish smile on his lips.   
"Oh but you've had practice, Kai's such a little slut. A nasty boy - but not you. You're such a  _ good boy."  _

-

Kai had never snapped to attention faster, choking on a desperate whine as he squirmed. Turned on to the point it hurt, eyes tearing up in desperation and frustration.  
Tilting his head to show off his mating mark, he silently pleaded Cole. 

Heavy lids and begging eyes shiny with tears as he tried to display himself as alluring as possible.  
His tail wagging oh so slightly through the venom as he met Cole's eyes.

He hadn't even realized he was shaking, just as sweaty as Cole, maybe even more. Flushed to his shoulders and waves of pheromones radiating from him. 

-

“I..” Cole powered through the haze in his brain, desperate to get to any of his three partners. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I was bad, I was a bad boy, fuck, just don’t- please, I-I’ll be gooooood..” The words were a little slurred, and it felt like he moved slow motion between looking at a desperate Kai, and the barely visible two on the bed. 

Just feeling his blood pumping made his nerves sing, everything aching, dragging pained whimpers out. Kai’s scent was suffocating to his side, needy and desperate, but Cole couldn’t do much to fix that. But, fuck, if he didn’t look amazing. 

-

Zane lavished Jay’s dicks for a few more moments, giving them a final squeeze before he pulled back. Kissing both the tips before he let them go, he lay his head on its side just next to Jay’s cloaca. 

“Why would I ever wanna be bad? Being a good boy is so much more rewarding,” Quipping back, he kept fingering the naga idly, letting his tongue flicker out to lick the edges. 

“And why would I ever wanna not be able to have my favorite snack every day?” He sent a devilish smile up to Jay, tongue already out of his mouth when Cole began to babble. Looking back up at Jay, mind too hazy to depend on himself to make a call of mercy. 

-

Jay took a few moments to breathe, lazily listening to Cole finally beg with satisfaction.   
He pushed himself up, sitting now to look at the two on the floor. 

Looking thoroughly fucked despite yet having any contact., Tail slowly flicking in thought as he caressed snow-white hair. 

"Hm… Now you sound sorry. This is a good look for you Cole." Jay mused, eyes flicking over to Kai.   
"What to do… what to do… I could get Zane to fuck one of you senseless - or maybe I'll sick one of you on the other. Let you do what you please with your tied up toy." 

Jay was loving this, Zane’s submissive behavior mixed with the absolute control he had over the other two gave him a fucking rush of power. 

Though he knew that if he got too power-hungry, he'd easily be overthrown. So instead he gently cupped Zane’s chin and lead his co-star to look at him.  
"What do you think, snowflake?" 

-

His head was scrambled, he knew they were purposely using the puppy talk to mess with him but that knowledge didn't stop it from  _ messing with him.  _

Zane’s words, then Cole's begging and  _ fuck _ Jay filling his head with so many delicious ideas. His anguish overtaken by excitement as his hips bucked up slightly, cock bouncing heavily.   
Even just looking at Jay felt somewhat satisfying.

Messy hair and freckles drowned out by a deep flush, hungry eyes as he seemed to tower over them both.   
His chest filled with affection at his fucking incredibly handsome boyfriends. His  _ mates.  _

-

Jay’s words had him drooling, a low whine being pulled from him. He couldn’t even bring himself to be insolent toward the naga’s degradation. 

“Pleeeeeaaase, fuck… I dunno what you… I’m sorry, I’ll do anything, just... just…” Words tapered off, desperately trying to tense to make the fiery sensation go away.   
The gargoyle felt lightheaded, leaning forward to create any friction on his skin. He felt himself trembling, moaning as he worked to steady his breathing. Fuck, this shit was potent. 

-

Humming, Zane leaned into Jay’s touch, looking up with a wicked smile. 

“I dunno, I think I’d rather just eat you out until you can’t see straight.” Zane offered, reveling the whines he elicited.   
“But,” he sat up as well, resting his head on his hand with a sadistic grin, “we’ve heard what Cole wants. I don’t think Kai wants to be good yet, he hasn’t said  _ anything _ .”

Zane looked lazily back at Jay as if discussing the weather. “Though I do think I’d love to keep one of them tied up. Guess it’ll be the one that’s still being a bad boy.” Shrugging nonchalantly, Zane got on his hands, finding his mouth unoccupied for far too long. 

Catching Jay for a slow kiss, only to relax back at his side when he was finished. Eyes glowing as he stared down the two on the floor. 

-

Jay couldn't help but giggle into the kiss, tail flicking excitedly as he thought over Zane's words - taking his time to fully explore the demon’s mouth. 

"Our puppy  _ has _ been bad," He agreed, taking his time to drawl out his words before tsking his tongue and managing to slither his long body enough off the edge of the bed to have his tail trail along Cole's thigh lightly.   
"Pebble, will you be a good boy and teach our bad puppy a lesson?" 

Very gently trailing the tip up the surprisingly soft body of their gargoyle before pushing Cole's chin up to make eye contact.   
"Want you to leave him tied up and  _ ruin _ him." 

Then his tail was gone, wrapping around the knot that held the entire bondage together, slipping it loose with a skillful tug - knowing Cole was still too sluggish to even attempt to jump them, but most likely had enough strength to fight off some of the paralysis by now and toy with their puppy. 

Out of mercy, he did toss a bottle of lube that rolled to rest against Kai's leg. 

-

Kai couldn't help but shake his head uselessly, attempting to whine and yell and  _ apologize  _ through the gag uselessly. Pushing and pulling against the binds until Jay continued talking. 

Watching the tail snake across Cole’s body, a low and very sexy command of their mate before undoing Cole's ropes.   
Then his eyes flicked to the bottle of lube rolling across the floor - eyes going wide and shiny as his breath got caught. 

He looked almost afraid, but his excitement was given away at the way his tail moved slightly, venom still much more active in his smaller body. 

Kai was pretty sure Cole might just shag him to death but at this point, he couldn't bring himself to care. 

-

Nodding dumbly, whimpering at just Jay’s tail ghosting his skin; if he’d been standing his legs would’ve given out. 

Slumping forward, catching himself with his forearm, he felt the whole world spinning. He had to blink a couple of times, then he was crawling toward Kai. Just moving the few feet was exhausting, sagging against Kai and groaning as he felt scalding skin on his own.   
He pushed Kai face down, making sure his head was to the side so he could breathe. A snarl got to his face whence was able to expose his ass, growling impatiently as he pawed around for the lube. 

-

Zane couldn’t keep the Cheshire grin off his face, watching Jay play with his prey. Waiting until Cole collapsed unbound, he moved up, pressing icy kisses to the underside of Jay’s jaw. 

“Wanna watch them? And then we’ll punish them again?” He asked gently, knowing how enraptured the naga was in his role. “Maybe we can watch them together, you all coiled up around me while I finger you?”

One hand reached back to grope Jay again, still nuzzled up under his chin.  
“Or do you wanna let them get to the edge, just to bring them back and make ‘me beg for anything?”

-

A shiver went through Jay's spine right to the tip of his tail as he began to curl around Zane, surrounding the man in his firm, scaled grip.   
"I like those two last options," He cooed, his attention turning back to Cole once he comfortably trapped Zane in his body - allowing his arms to stay free with access to his sex.

"Cole," He barked lowly, his tone commanding obedience.   
"You don't cum until I say so, but…" He couldn't help but tense around Zane excitedly.   
"I want you to jerk off Kai while you fuck him, and to  _ keep _ going even after he cums." 

With his hand gently caressing Zane’s hair, Jay couldn't help but keep his attention on the erotic show below them, knowing Kai - while able to go multiple rounds in heat - needed breaks between nonheat sex. He wanted to test exactly how many times Kai could go without breaking. 

-

Kai felt sweet contact finally, trying to rub against Cole, trying to feel more contact.   
Then Kai's entire world was tilting, literally, as he was suddenly pressed face down. Made to present erotically. 

Cole absolutely  _ feral  _ growl of arousal leaving Kai struggling to pull against the ropes to simply spread his legs further.   
Then Jay gave them rules, and Kai felt his legs shaking, high libido capped by extreme sensitivity after he came. He wasn't going to know up from down when Cole was allowed to finish. 

-

All of Cole’s reaction times were slow, so he looked up at Jay by the time he was done with the command. The words had him ducking his head with a needy whimper, but he nodded. He was gonna be good..

Nearly popping the entire lube bottle itself, Cole managed to uncap it so he squirt a healthy amount right on Kai’s ass. Dropping it, he proceeded to rub it on Kai’s entrance before pushing in two fingers. 

Moaning at finally easing the itch in his system, he pumped fingers fast and hard, stretching what he could. He own member pulsed in sparks of pain, wanting nothing more than to bury himself in the little puppy below him. 

-

Sighing happily as Jay moved to hold him, Zane wriggled a little at Jay’s command. They should do this more often, collaborating with Jay was proving to be the best idea of the century.   
Watching Cole try to messily lube up Kai, Zane’s hand found its way back, dipping two fingers in to curl around Jay’s edges, prodding at what he could touch. 

“Such brilliant ideas, Jaybird, this is going to be  _ wonderful _ .” Zane murmured, beginning to gently pump his own fingers in time with Cole’s brutal pace. He stuttered through, when Jay’s coils got up to his own erection, moaning just a little while his toes curled.

-

Jay rewarded Zane’s praise with a kiss, quick to note the demons little moan and shooting a hand to Zane’s cock. A firm, steady grip as he slowly started to jerk Zane off - a much more relaxed pace than what Zane and Cole were working at. 

Heavy breath mixing with much colder exhales as he tried to focus on both the boys on the floor and the handsome devil he had trapped in his curls.

"Don't be so  _ ah- _ modest, Zane." He mumbled affectionately, using his free hand to pull Zane into a slightly rougher kiss before continuing. 

"Such a smart boy…"   
He was cut off by a loud moan, pretending to look over in irritation at Kai. 

"Still being a bad puppy, uh?" 

-

Kai shivered when cool slick poured down his backside and started fucking  _ wailing  _ when Cole's thick fingers started to almost violently stretch him open far faster than what he was used to. 

Oh but not that he minded, any sparks of pain mixing with the pure exhilaration of being  _ touched  _ finally.   
Then Jay scolded him again, and all he could do was bite down on the gag and whimper. Trying to hold on to his consciousness while Cole was trying to finger fuck him into incoherency. 

-

Curling over top of the werewolf, he only gave a warning of pushing his face into Kai’s bond marks. Manhandling him, he lined up, moaning at just the simple press of Kai’s tight hole. 

“Kai..” Cole wrapped an arm around him and pushed in, going slow as he managed to wrap a couple of thoughts together. He didn’t want to hurt his fucktoy, and he was deeply enjoying the way Kai writhed. 

Barely above a whisper, knowing only Kai would hear, he muttered a “Good boy,” and met the wolf’s hips. Panting into Kai’s neck, whimpering at how he was like a vice around his dick.   
Leaning his weight on Kai, he clumsily found his lover’s dick, blind fingers slipping on gratuitous precum. 

-

Zane felt his heart flutter as Jay kissed him, happy to have someone touching him. But when claws wrapped around him, his fingers stuttered.   
“F- _ fuck _ .."

He tried to keep his focus trained on Cole, watching him ravish the smaller, but Jay was making that increasingly hard; in more ways than one. 

“Mmm, wi...wish I could take all the credit, but this  _ is  _ a  team effort, love.” Happy to become putty in his hands, matching Jay’s rhythm. He clearly wanted to drag this out as long as he could. Then Cole was paused too long overtop Kai, making Zane’s eyes narrow unpleasantly. 

“Stopping so soon?”

-

Jay kept his lips trailing across Zane's jaw, enjoying the pathetic whines from their background entertainment, licking at cold flesh and lightly pulling the skin between his teeth.   
Squeezing Zane’s body periodically. 

Zane’s comment, Cole's lack of movement and Kai's loud cry making him grin devilishly.  
"Cole, I told you not to stop. Do you need another punishment?" Though he paused, grin only growing wider.   
"Or are you about to cum, baby? Kai's ass too tight for you, uh?" 

Jay couldn't stop the rush he got from the idea Cole, their big string gargoyle, was being a good, obedient pet just for him. 

Fingers twitching as he let the hand not on Zanes cock reach over him - blindly pulling out a cockring from their bedside toy drawer.   
"I can help with that," 

-

Kai didn't have it in him to be ashamed of how fast he finished, or how loud he was now screaming. The slow push of Cole's cock, the soft 'good boy', Cole's hand on his cock and the venomous teasing left his body locking up tightly against his binds. 

Tremors rocking through his body as he made a mess on the floor, cock pulsing thickly in his mates hand as he offered his neck instinctively.   
Everything was so much and warm and good before it started to blur. 

Blinding pleasure soon morphing into painfully good and bad overstimulation. Cole seated in his ass thankfully still but his hand still toying with Kai's now softening member.   
All he could do was go limp with rolling eyes as he vaguely heard voices, words that didn't reach him through the haze of pleasured pain. 

-

Clenching his jaw to stop himself from tearing up Kai’s throat as he bared, pressing almost painfully into Kai. Reflexively growling as the cock ring hit the floor next to him. 

Fuck, he didn’t want to piss off Jay right now, but he was  _ right _ on his edge. He let go of Kai’s softening cock to grab the small toy. He wanted to make this quick. 

Mustering up some concentration, he sat up and pulled out. Fast. Shoving the ring down with a pained grunt, he was buried in Kai again as quickly as possible. Huffing, he moaned in relief and irritation, now able to stave off his orgasm, but feeling the throb of his system in overdrive. 

Hand going back to Kai’s softening cock, trying to pull back into its sheath, he pumped it out in hard strokes. He shushed the werewolf, licking at his scars, and slowly starting to hump him. 

-

“Thank you, Jaybird,” Zane’s singsong tone was mocking, watching as Cole made a quick switch. He had his neck bared for the snake, biting his lip when Jay teased little, unbreaking bites. 

Adding a third finger in the naga, he curled them up, wiggling his hips in hope of a response. Then he eased up, going back to a slow drag in and out of velvety innards.   
Using the hand he didn’t have inside Jay, he wove his fingers into messy chocolate curls, pulling Jay’s attention for a moment. 

“You can bite me, y’know. It won’t do anything,” Zane looked up, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “but I like it.”

-

Jay squeezed around Zane’s fingers when he watched Cole follow his commands, eyes lustful as he watched their big boy ruin their already overworked werewolf.   
Then his attention was brought back to Zane with a sharp gasp, his lover pressing all the right spots and earning a squeeze on his cock in responses. 

Jay slowly thumbing at the tip of the cock in his hand, not giving Zane a verbal response or a chance to even respond before he bit down. Quick to strike just like the snake he was and burying the fangs deep in the offered neck. 

His hand taking up a quicker pace, letting his warmer venom drip into Zane despite the lack of any real effect, he was sure to feel the slightly warmer liquid spread inside him at least. 

-

Kai felt Cole move, choking on a moan mixed with a sob when he stopped touching him and pulled out, the wolves hips sinking down to the ground - no strength in his legs to keep him up.  
Then Cole was back, sheathing himself in one go before rocking them slowly, even worse, better? Cole's hand was back to his cock and trying, or well… forcing it to slowly get hard again. 

He felt sweat-slick, too hot and yet far too cold under Cole. Each hush meaning to be soothing just working him up again and Kai swore that the way Cole mouthed at his mating marks was going to send him into an early rut if that was somehow possible. If it was Cole would absolutely be the one who could somehow make that happen. 

-

“T-tell me,” Cole huffed, helping Kai hold his hips up, “if it’s too much, puppy.”  
Sinking his teeth in, breaking the skin, but not going deep, he started to properly fuck Kai. 

The grip on Kai’s dick tight, he moved his hand in uneven jerks as his hips began to piston. He felt his own cock pulsing, the same way it would before he came, but knowing he was unable at the moment. 

Sweat made his hands slippery, still jerking off Kai while he held his waist. It felt like he was literally fucking fire, even the rivulets of blood seemed to boil. His moans punctuated the gargoyle’s heavy breathing, feeling Kai starting to lock up. 

-

“Ahh!” Zane felt Jay’s venom flow through him, unable to inhibit him like a mortal, but making his nerves sparkle with the foreign liquid. 

Moaning like he was being paid, the demon pushed his fingers in as far as he could, arching into the toying of his tip. He made sure as much of his neck was exposed, breathy groans as the liquid dribbled out of Jay into him. The fuzzy feeling was a contrast to the blunt pain, like a drug. 

“J- _ ahh _ -Jay, look..” he cupped the naga’s cheek, getting him to see the brutal fucking on the floor. Kai had already cum, and Cole would’ve too - had the cockring not been provided - yet the wolf looked ready to climax again. He’d be such a dirty whore for them once they ungagged him. 

-

God, he loved the sound of Zanes moans. Both boys clearly getting more worked up with the hands and mouths of each other while their boyfriends went at it rough, hard and sloppy on the floor. 

Then Zane gently pushed his gaze towards the way Cole ravaged the werewolf underneath him, hips rocking into the practiced fingers.   
"Hnn… puppy looks so pretty like this. C’mon - know you're gonna cum again." 

Pulling his hands back, he grasped at Zane's hips and looked up with a genuine smile mixed with lustful eyes.  
"Fuck me?" 

-

Kai shook his head, not even sure himself if that was a yes or a no to Coles question - but he didn't tap out.   
Coles thrusts rocking him forwards but large hands on his hips pulling him back only to be slammed into again. 

He was shaking, sweat pooling on his lower back and dripping down his face - so close to his second orgasm without even coming down from the first.   
Then Jay's voice faded in, pretty puppy…  _ fuck _ .  _ Fuckfuckfuck.  _

He was probably repeating the curse behind the gag, mixed with loud 'I love yous' garbled and muffled before clenching down on Cole's cock again.   
More cum joining the cooling puddle under him as he swore he passed out for a moment as Cole fucked him through it. He didn't think he  _ had  _ any more cum in him after that. But he had a feeling Jay and Zane wanted to test that theory. 

All thoughts fleeting though as he was thrown into true incoherency during the journey to his soon to be the third orgasm. 

-

Cole keened with a pitiful noise, letting go of Kai’s cock to brace himself. Kai spawned again, trying to milk his still-hard dick, both of them feeling two types of amazing pain. 

Stuttering again, Cole tried to get back to fucking the wolf, but he was beginning to lose his own stamina. The venom in his blood still making his muscles weaker and the overpowering need to cum not helping. 

Kai’s ass was so fucking tight, Cole was pretty sure he put some punctures in him from his tight grip. He pushed and pulled, watching the nearly unconscious wolf just take every inch he had to give.   
“Love you, good boy, love you, Kai,” Cole managed to chant, closing his eyes to try and chase Kai into another peak. Hand toying with his spent dick, he pushed and pulled to return the favor of milking. 

-

Unable to stop the sweet smile, it bled into the kiss he dipped in for.  
“Of course, baby.”

Wiggling to loosen Jay’s hold on him, he sat up, pulling out the fingers he had in Jay to pop them in his mouth. He stared at the boy as he sucked slick of the digits, making a lewd pop when he pulled them out. 

“Do you wanna watch them and tell me  _ everything _ you see? Or do you wanna let them fuck themselves silly and have our own fun?” Zane proposed, moving to straddle the naga, pumping himself slowly in show, smearing spit and precum with soft noises. 

-

Jay felt himself practically drool at the lewd display of licking his slick off the digits despite having already had Zane’s mouth 'drunk right from the bottle' per se. 

Feeling his focus starting to slip, he shuddered and let Zane reposition as he thought over the boy’s ideas, hands idly resting on slim hips.   
"Cole." He called without giving the boy even a glance.   
"Get Kai to cum one more time, then you can take off the ring and fill him up like a good boy _. _ " 

Then his attention was back to his angelic demon, eyes just eating up the sinful display before surging up to a passionate kiss.   
"I think… I wanna focus on  _ you _ for a while, you've been nothing but patient. Such a good boy," 

-

Kai tried to pull his arms forwards to claw at _anything_ but he was stuck digging his nails into his palms in defeat.  
Mind reeling, drool puddling under his chin along with the cum on the ground, eyes glazed over and unseeing. Unhearing.

He didn't even fight against Cole's grip anymore, letting the man use him as a cocksleeve over and over. 

Lost in the addicting cycle of pain and pleasure, he just moaned and mewled and howled. Even that didn't feel like enough to express what he was feeling.   
Cole working his dick until it hurt, fucking him raw - every hit to his prostate like a bolt of lightning. Even the worst ruts weren't this fucking exhausting, but also never this mind breaking. 

Somehow,  _ somehow _ his cock managed to get hard again, his balls drawn tight with almost nothing left to offer. Then he was practically blacking out, his body violently convulsing as his cock dribbled out a pathetic amount of cum. 

-

Growling, Cole bit into Kai again, feeling his own muscles strain from fucking Kai for so long without breaking. When Kai spasmed a third time, cumming nearly dry, Cole took his opportunity. 

He was fast, pulling out throwing off the cockring, and pushing back in while Kai was still in the aftershocks of another orgasm. It only took a couple of snaps of his hips, and then he was scrambling as everything faded to black. 

Cole came around with a whimper, pushing his weight up off Kai, who he must’ve momentarily crushed. Putting his face back into Kai’s neck, he licked at the wounds he put there, shuddering with the pulses still going through him.   
He was still rock hard, but he was pretty sure he’d be spent if he didn’t have this venom in his system.   


-

Cooing at the attention he received, leaning over his lover.   
“Just love fuckin’ you; always get to see that gorgeous face.”

Pushing in slowly, watching Jay with hooded eyes, he carefully stilled as he bottomed out.   
“Do you want it slow and gentle? Or fast and hard?” Zane leaned down as he asked, teasingly out of reach of the naga’s lips. 

Hips ground down subconsciously, and his hand wandered up to ghost along Jay’s waist, finally dipping in to snag a kiss. 

-

Jay's tail curled as Zane pressed into him, hands now tightly pulling Zane against him in a slow grind. His lips parting in a soft, breathy moan - mind blanking for a moment at Zane's question. 

Blinking up almost tiredly, he smiled and kissed Zane back passionately before finally replying.   
"Slow, for now. Wanna feel you," He slurred, an almost lethargic feeling wrapping around them as Jay lead them in slow, affectionate lovemaking with slow, controlled movements of Zane's hips. Almost as if the demon was riding him not fucking him. 

A sharp contrast to the two on the floor, feather-light kisses, and sugar-sweet smiles. He meant it when he said he wanted to treat Zane, they loved their rowdy boys but sometimes it was nice to go gentle for a change. 

-

Kai, on the other hand, was reeling, a puddle of a man as Cole filled him, absolutely  _ filled _ him with cock and cum. Somewhere in Kai's mind enjoying it while he still tried miserably to pull away. 

Then he felt a weight on him, the body above him comforting and grounding - weight replaced with licks and kisses to his raw neck. Relaxing against Cole's gentle treatment until he realized Cole was still  _ hard _ and  _ inside him.  _

His mind slowly collecting itself as he struggled to breathe through his nose.   
Though that didn't stop him from leaning into the affection, practically boneless and melting into Cole. 

-

Still tingly and only partially there with his orgasm counteracting the venom, he shifted with Kai on his dick. Holding him close, never stopping his attention on the new irritations. 

“Bein’...a good puppy. Good Kai, love you so much..” muttering into oversensitive skin. “One...one more, handle that?” Cole’s words were garbled, his hips snapping reflexively, then apologizing with more licks to stinging holes. 

Kai was so tight, and his own cum lubricating and still feeling it squeeze out down on the floor. Cole was definitely saving those feelings for later. Trying to angle his hips, he made hesitant jabs inward, trying to get the werewolf howling again. 

-

Hands wandered and Zane’s head fell back with soft moans. Rocking hips slowly, shuddering when Jay constricted, even on the inside. 

“Anything for you, bluebird.” Moving to kiss at Jay’s chest, trapping two cocks between them yet again. Zane was careful, wanting to make this as long as he could, but unable to stop himself from sucking a couple of hickeys.

Holding the naga, whispering quiet ‘I love you’s, listening to his noises. Pushing forward, only to let his hips drag back to thrust back in, humming as he gauged the reactions he got.   
“So pretty, gonna make sure you’re all full..”

-

Jay’s hips raised to meet each of Zane’s thrusts, each thrust pulling a soft half-moan.    
Tilting his head up to offer more skin for Zane to mark up, enjoying the subtle pain that came with the pleasurable mouth along his pulse line. 

Claws moving to fondle the demon’s ass, firmly fondling the plush ass before firmly leading a slow, even pace. Enjoying how  _ full _ he felt, each time the tip of Zane’s cock pressing perfectly against his g-spot.

“Mmmh… gonna test your knot on me instead?” He crooned, unable to help but feel a little...excited at the prospect. He’d yet to be knotted by Kai’s knot as he hadn’t quite worked up to it yet in size. But Zane could control his form and make it a little more… manageable. 

A slight giggle escaping him between moans. “Going to, as Kai says, ‘breed me’?”

-

He was shifted, whining with a raw voice but half hoping it was over. Being treated so gently with sweet licks didn’t help quell the sharp and mixed feelings of being fucked again, a confused sound ripping from him and trailing off into nothing as his voice gave up on him.

The only thing repeating in Kai’s mind was “ _ Oh god, _ ” as Cole started to move again. Soft please of ‘ _ one more _ ’ and praise filling his senses and making his eyes roll.   
Even with additional ‘lube’, it didn’t help the feeling of being over-fucked, but he nodded. He still nodded at the question even though he was sure he was going to die.

He couldn’t even audibly moan, his voice shot and only letting out wheezed sounds as Cole’s cock fucked into him with slick sounds.   
Kai wasn’t even sure if he  _ wanted _ to cum for the first time in his life, torn between just getting Cole off or going through the experience of his body somehow finishing again.

-

Fitting himself against Kai, Cole rut quickly into him. Fuck, it felt like Kai was just  _ molded _ to him, like a lock to a key. He could feel his second wave, half hoping this was the last one.   
Cole could smell Kai’s distress in between his arousal, but the werewolf wasn’t trying to stop him or getaway. Fucking into him, angling at his prostate, he ran his tongue up Kai’s neck. 

Unable to really formulate words, Cole held Kai up, letting out small noises of appreciation between his rapid breathing. 

It washed over him like a wave he’d had his back to, sudden but not unwelcome. Cole whimpered, feeling his own thighs trembling under the strain. As pulse after pulse rocked out of him, he had to brace himself while still holding Kai. 

-

Smiling into freckles, Zane hummed with a wiggle of his as in gentle hands, placing a final peck before sitting up. He rolled to a halt, stretching languidly as he sat back up in Jay’s lap. 

“Hmm, that’s an idea.” Zane watched Jay under him, a playfully predatory glint in his eyes. The naga was laid out for him, bare skin flushed down to his neck. Small patches of scales glittered next to a smattering of freckles all over. His stomach was soft, the muscle underneath purely from anatomy, but it filled out his waist to be so very pleasing to squeeze. Had the boy been another species, he’d certainly have been small; smallest out of all of them. 

Softening for a moment, Zane smiled with a hint of concern.   
“Promise I’ll be gentle. Only want t’ make you feel good, Jay,” with that he shifted his weight to his knees, grabbing hold of Jay’s hips. Slowly angling himself and Jay so that he could properly fuck him but still remain upright. 

His start was slow, but deep, wanting to make sure he rubbed every part of the lover below him.   
“Gonna breed my gorgeous mate, so tight and perfect, always _so_ good to me.”

-

Jay simply nodded and smiled sweetly up at Zane, no fear in his expression as he simply watched Zane talk with adoration. 

Making a purring sound as Zane felt up his softer body, placing his own hands over Zane's as he repositioned them - but let Zane slide them away to smooth over-scaled and human skin alike.   
Practically stuck in their own little world as Zane started to thrust. 

" _Fuck_ ," The naga gasped, far more liberal with his moans now as Zane began deep thrusts. His cocks twitching at the familiar breeding talk, god, Kai really had them around his finger, huh?  
Each moan hitching and bouncing every time Zane pressed fully into him, needing to take a few shaky breaths before mumbling softly.   
"I trust you, baby. Always make me feel good."

-

Kai was mutely mumbling something incoherent behind the fabric as his eyes squeezed shut, burning tears running down his face - but  _ fuck _ if he could move right now. 

Just by the way he felt right now it was obvious, he'd have to call in tomorrow, especially when his body locked up again.   
Unsure if it was even another orgasm, or an aftershock or  _ whatever  _ but his balls had nothing left to give.

Choking on a sob of something between pleasure of pain, Cole was filling him with cum again and he didn't  _ hate _ it, but everything felt like too much from the blood rushing through his ears, the ropes keeping his body agonizingly trapped, the gag now chafing the corners of his mouth and the tears running down his face. 

Truly the definition of 'fucked out.' 

-

Cole felt like he was about to collapse, compromising to simply flop to the side with Kai in his grip. Sucking in air, Cole tried to get everything back in focus. His head swam and Kai’s twitching was quickly becoming too much on his spent dick.

Pulling out gently, just to mold himself right back around the tied up werewolf, shuddering at the warm sludge dripping between them.  
“Gon...gonna untie you, jus’,” Cole felt like he was swallowing his own tongue, trying to reassure his mate, “gimme a sec..”

Hugging Kai as best he could, knowing as soon as he was unbound he’d essentially be a puddle. Cole didn’t even have the energy to properly kiss at the back of Kai’s neck, just pressing his face there and making small noises.

One shaky hand fumbled with the gag, snagging at the strap holding it until he got it to loosen, pulling it out of Kai’s mouth.

-

Zane’s eyes fluttered closed as he focused on the sensation that was wholly Jay, biting on his bottom lip to try and cut off the smile. For being cold-blooded, Jay was really fucking hot - not Kai levels, but still - and it felt sensational around his own cold being.

“Hell, you feel amazing, baby. Might have to knot you soon at this rate, so fuckin’ tight..” Zane rocked his entire body with the thrusts, picking up a little speed. Silently, he wondered how the naga would handle being knotted, despite his promise to be gentle, he knew it was still an experience.

-

Jay seemed to be meeting him in stride, so he let go of one side of his hip, loosely fisting the two cocks in front of him. Little moans escaped the demon, and he couldn’t keep the pleased and timid smile off his face as he indulged in his partner.

Jay's hips started pushing slightly harder against Zanes, though it wasn't much. Zane was in control now and Jay was more than willing to give it.   
" _ Aah…" _ Zane’s hand on his cocks made him jump slightly in surprise, slick noises from both the hand around him and the cock inside, outside him, inside him. Body rippling and curling with pleasure, squeezing down on Zane and feeling the way the base swelled slightly. Excitement bubbling in his stomach along with his orgasm. 

Hands now roaming affectionately over chilled skin and rolling his thumbs over the demons nipples before groping the entire muscle.   
"Gonna fill me up nice n' full. So fuckin' good because I'm  _ yours _ ."

-

Kai couldn't even make a noise as Cole turned them, his body still jerking with constant aftershocks. Instinctively clenching around Cole as he pulled out before relaxing again, already being too late to try and stop the mess. 

Licking the irritations around his mouth when the gag was removed and simply rolling his head back against Coles’s shoulder.   
Tugging weakly at the ropes around his wrists. 

He didn't even fully realize he was still crying until his breath wobbled slightly harder after a few moments against Cole. 

"  _ 's oka… _ " He quickly interjected before Cole could worry, simply trying to just process everything and calm down from the roller-coaster of sex they just had. 

-

Just taking a moment to hold Kai, feeling his twitching subside. Then finding the knot holding together all his restrictions, trying to blindly untie it. He finally managed to undo it, starting to pull the strands away. 

Hoisting himself up on a shaky elbow, throwing tendrils out of the way, Cole wiped away tears. He felt his lips tug into a smile, seeing Kai so exhausted.   
“You’re okay, fireball, you did so good..” Cole felt his heart swell for the small werewolf, the carnal lust from before melting away. He wanted to just hold Kai, make sure he was safe after being so amazing. 

The sounds of their other two partners just background noise at this point. 

-

“Gon...Gonna make  _ sure _ your mine.” Zane felt his rhythm beginning to loosen. His breath caught as Jay’s hands found him, and his head lulled back with a moan when the naga caught the nub. 

By this point, Zane could feel the knot expanding, starting to pose a bit of resistance with every thrust. The pace on Jay quickened, swiping his thumb sloppily over the tips when he could.   
“ _ Jay _ , I-I’m...ah! I’m gettin’ close, _ fuck _ ,” his head starting to get hazy. Losing his romantic finesse, starting to chase his climax as it neared. Hips erratic and knot pulling every time. 

-

Jay wasn't much better, now gripping tightly at Zane's shoulders, tensing periodically and squeezing down on Zane's cock, the knot already felt huge, thankfully in an addictingly pleasurable way.  
Zane said something, and Jay only nodded with a scrunched up face, looking almost in pain weren't it for the slight smile and moans.

With another teasing roll of the demons nipples, he managed to straighten his head out despite the thumb smearing pre over the head of his cocks.  
"Wa-anna cum on your knot nnh... C’mon baby I can feel you twitching." He coaxed with bated breath. 

-

Kai leaned lazily into the touch, stretching his body lightly before deciding he was too exhausted to even do  _ that _ properly.   
Instead of managing to roll and curl up into Cole's side, despite the venom and exhaustion his tail still started up a weak beat against the floor. 

Not even interested in cleaning up or watching the two on the bed finish - wondering vaguely if Zane and Jay would clean them up and put them to bed but that thought was soon tossed as well.  
All that he knew was his body ached pleasantly, he was  _ satisfied,  _ and Cole was super comfortable. The perfect place to take a nap on. 

Even with the sweat, cum, and tears drying on their skin. 

-

Holding Kai, Cole places a kiss in his hair. Winding an arm under Kai’s waist, he splayed a hand across his chest.   
“C’mon, I’m gonna get us somewhere comfy. Don’t need to be fallin’ asleep on the floor.”

Everything aches as Cole got up, hauling Kai to first sit up with him. Still wobbly from everything in his system, he had to take a second to breathe, just sitting on the floor with Kai against his chest. 

With a groan, he wedged his other arm under the wolf’s knees, taking his time in standing up. Muscles screamed to cease, but Cole knew the bed wasn’t too far. Shuffling to the other side, as Jay and Zane were busy making their own mess, he slipped onto the bed. He was quick to fall back over on his side, pulling Kai in to cuddle with a happy hum. 

-

Zane had all the permission he needed, just hearing Jay wanted to be knotted. He hunched forward, pressing his knot in for a final time. His moan was obscene when he felt the final pop in.   
He pumped Jay avidly as he came himself, feeling the wave after wave of cum. It didn’t help that Jay had to be squeezing the life out of the cock inside him, prolonging every sensation. 

Zane dipped forward and rested his head on the naga’s shoulder, shuddering at the aftershocks which still had cum dribbling out of him.  
“Jay..”

-

It was so different being knotted, completely full and yet being pushed into  _ more _ by chilled cum, mixed with the desperate grinds and the hand on his members. It was just a fact he wasn't far behind Zane.   
Head rolling back as he arched sharply, he pressed their hips as close as possible as cum splattered over the demons and his own scaled stomach. 

Wrapping his arms around Zane’s neck and holding him close while his tail curled around his lover’s pointed black tail - Jay now left absolutely breathless. Jay simply humming affectionately as he rode out his high in one of his soul mates arms. 

It was only after they finally calmed down that he noticed the two bodies squished together on the bed in a gross mess. Most likely having stained the sheets. 

-

Kai was asleep by the time Cole had even sat them up, breathing finally calmed down as his head comfortably lay on the others shoulder.   
They stuck together oddly as cum and lube glued their two bodies together but that didn't seem to bother the wolf as he nuzzled slightly into Cole. 

Despite the drool down his chin and the gross slick covering them, Kai looked almost… innocently cute with slightly flushed cheeks and tear shined eyelashes. Simply curled up, their size difference accentuated. 

-

Kai was like a heater in his arms, he seemed to just _glow_ in his sleep. One hand went to thread gently into wild hair, holding Kai close.  
Keeping Kai close, adoringly watching his face relax and becoming sweetly unknowing of the world. Cole was so desperately enamored with the man in his grasp. 

He tried to fight off the growing weight of fatigue, but the room and the bed seemed to lose tangibility with the passing seconds. Cole finally fell into unconsciousness, still keeping his relaxing hold on his lover. 

-

Zane purred, feeling a dopey smile find its way onto his face. He squeezed Jay’s tail with his own, still enthralled with the being under him. 

“Did so good, Jaybird,” gentle kisses pushed into the skin Zane could reach, slowly finding the naga’s neck. He still felt trembles run through his lower half, Jay still unknowingly milking his cock by simply having a pulse. 

He finally caught where Jay’s attention was and glanced over to see their recent addition to the bed. Kai was barely visible wrapped up in Cole, both of them dead to the world.   
“Ew,” Zane commented, still staying close to Jay so he could continue to worship his freckled skin. 

-

"Like we can comment, we made 'em like that." Jay laughed, purposely rolling his hips to get a rise out of Zane despite his own over-sensitivity. Though he was quick to hiss and abandon the action halfway through completion. 

Once collecting himself again, he instead pulled Zane's head into the crook of his neck and cradled him with a soft coo.  
"It's sorta cute though, in a gross, sexy sorta way."

His tail instinctively wrapping around Zane again to simply hold him close as he nuzzled into short, white hair. Cuddling him as exhaustion began to weigh heavy on his mind.   
A soft hum as he felt Zane nuzzle into him in return.   
"We should  _ definitely  _ do this again sometime," 


End file.
